


亚林王子殿下今天也很忧郁

by FANXY



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANXY/pseuds/FANXY
Summary: 尬撩美男王子殿下 X 撩不动的钢铁直男“可怜的亚林王子，日月交替已经九十余次了，而他的爱意还没有传达给维尔奈特哪怕一星半点儿。”——《蕾娅皇宫观察日记》
Relationships: Valin Mansoor/Vionnet
Kudos: 1





	亚林王子殿下今天也很忧郁

“距离异世界人[维尔奈特]被召唤而来，已经有整整三个月了，受皇家的照顾（与监护），平时日常起居都在皇宫内院，房间在[亚林]王子的隔壁，可谓是过着衣食无忧的生活。

他的日程安排表一般是早上六点起床，洗漱完毕之后到皇宫脚下的骑士团基地报道，和大家一起出早操，在骑士团用完早饭以后，进行日常锻炼巡逻，中午回基地开伙，下午照常巡逻出操，晚上如果不是当值就在市场上和朋友们玩耍。

维尔奈特不是他的真名，也许是受到召唤的冲击，他的记忆完全丧失了，不记得自己姓甚名谁，也不记得出生年月，负责召唤的大法师给他取了Vionnet这个名字（听起来有点像女孩儿）。看外貌推测，他应该20出头。

因为为人性格直爽，多受民众欢迎，大家对他的爱称是‘维尔’。

而对于这个异世界的来客，皇家的态度是——”

门外传来的声响打断了女仆蕾娅的思考，蕾娅把笔记本合上，小心地放进柜子里面，然后理了理衣装，走出房间。她的房间在走廊的角落，方便时刻回应主人的要求，房间大小正好够两个人住，内装很朴素，不过现在只有她一个人。

蕾娅一打开门，就看见曼索尔帝国的王子殿下亚林正直挺挺地站在维尔的房门外，看样子梳洗装扮已经结束了，正装在身上穿着很服帖，一头金发在走廊里下明晃晃的，他一边练习笑容，一只手背在身后，藏着一支刚刚摘下、还沾着露水的玫瑰花。

「唉......」蕾娅深深地叹了一口气，对于这样的日常，她已经见怪不怪了。

「啊，蕾娅，早上好！」亚林像是听到叹气声，转头看到蕾娅朝这边走过来，一脸开心，「今天你也来叫维尔起床吗？麻烦你了」

叫维尔起床是她的工作，又不是为了王子殿下您做的，蕾娅在心里默默吐槽。出于礼貌，还是欠身行了个礼「早上好，王子殿下」说完，便往前走了几步，抬起手敲了三下房门，清了清嗓子高声道「维尔奈特大人，维尔奈特大人——！到洗漱的时间了！」

「好的...蕾娅娜——」房门里传来打哈欠的声音和慵懒的回应。

亚林听了，忽然紧张起来，身体明显地有些僵硬。「那个，蕾娅，你觉得我今天这个样子怎么样？我听了蒂姆的建议，换了一件内衬——」

蕾娅没有回应，甚至看也没有看王子一眼，只在门外静静地等维尔开门。她对王子的这个态度，如果有外人在场，一定会被治大不敬之罪，但是首先王子并不是在意身份位阶的老古董，对待仆人都像对待朋友一样亲近，其次，这三个月来王子几乎“日日如此”，说实话，蕾娅已经有些烦了。

亚林看样子也没有太迫切地想要得到蕾娅的回应，一个人在原地嘟嘟囔囔地说些蕾娅不想细听的话。

「哈啊~早上好，蕾娅娜」门终于开了，一个头发乱糟糟、明显还没睡醒的青年打开了门，他就是那位维尔奈特。

「维尔奈特大人，如果您能稍微尝试着增强一点记忆力，我也不用每天强调我的名字后面没有“娜”字了」蕾娅一脸平静地说，撂下王子和维尔两人，径直走进房间开始准备更换床单。

「啊，对不起啊蕾娅，我一定记住！」

维尔道完歉，转过头，亚林便抓紧时机马上把那支玫瑰从身后拿出来，亮出完美的笑容：「维尔，早安，你今天也像往常一样出色帅气，这支玫瑰和你再适合不过了」

维尔看起来有些惊讶，很熟练地接过亚林手里的玫瑰，「王子殿下，早上好，谢谢您的花」维尔抓了抓头发，露出爽朗的笑容，「今天也是那个什么...求爱练习？吗，您可真认真啊，我相信您一定能追到那位公主的！」

亚林王子的笑容渐渐僵硬。

「我和...蕾娅，都会在背后给您加油的，对吧蕾娅？」

蕾娅手上抱着床单，用饱含怜悯的眼神看向亚林，点了点头。

王子笑不出来了，额头上的青筋跳了一下。

“皇家的态度是——对维尔极其宠溺。尤其是皇太子亚林，对黑发黑眸的异世界人维尔一见钟情已经变成公开的秘密，不如说除了维尔奈特本人，宫廷内无人不知无人不晓。自幼魅力过人、男女通吃的亚林王子殿下，面庞精致、身材笔挺修长，至今风月故事无数，没有哪位公主小姐能敌得过他的笑容和甜言蜜语，这一点，也要把异世界人维尔奈特除开在外。

可怜的亚林王子，日月交替已经九十余次了，而他的爱意还没有传达给维尔奈特哪怕一星半点儿。“

「王子殿下，今天也一起去骑士团吗？」维尔把玫瑰花放到床边的花瓶里，洗漱完毕，发现亚林还像往常一样在门口等着他。

亚林脸上的阴霾一下子又一扫而空，「当然，请允许我与您同行吧」

「哈哈哈，虽然我以前就这么觉得，」维尔笑了起来，摸了摸鼻子，「可能有点不礼貌，不过王子殿下您说话可真有意思」

「很有意思吗？那太好了」亚林觉得自己受到了夸奖，开始暗暗开心，刚才的悲伤全忘了。

「能让你觉得有趣，我也很开心。不过，维尔具体是觉得哪里有意思呢？」

「噗...啊，不好意思，就是这种，就是这儿有意思」

「？」

听着两位主人谈笑着走远的声音，蕾娅又重重地叹了一口气。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的阅读！❤~如果喜欢，欢迎点赞/收藏/通过博客给我发送评论/建议，您的反馈是对我写作最大的支持！
> 
> 因为隔壁的坑马上要开始胃痛了，最近又看了很多穿越异世界的无脑甜宠文，于是想着自己也写一个放松放松，本作主打的基调就是无脑甜宠的轻喜剧向。  
> 因为亚林王子追妻路还很漫长，所以离H估计还要很久吧！如果能让大家也开心一下，那就再好不过了（笑）
> 
> 更新上还是一周一更，原则上更新时间比隔壁作品要晚，本周内会再次更新第一章。


End file.
